


The Witch Girl Tale

by WilyMech



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Potter story, Ilvermony, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: This story is based off the school for Witch Craft and Wizardry in North America.  Ilvermorny School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.   The Muggles in this story are accepting of magic but that is unusual and not the norm.   Trixie is adopted but she is also a pureblood witch her special ability to see what is unseen that normal witches, wizards and non-magical can not detect.   Magic Glow is determines how strong the thing is magical.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trixie Wand does have a core but it is invisible to all right now. This is will be explained later in the story. Trixie: Cedar but unknown core Alex wand is Larch with Dragon Heartstring.

Author Note:

This story is rattling in my head for some time. I placing it in the Potter Universe but I am using some the concepts of J. K. Rowling but not the actual characters of previous books just the family names and places that are there with American twist. This story is set in middle of United States and town in Colorado. The parents of the main character are No-Majs where the blood line had magic in but for the most part the side has not produce a Witches or Wizards in generations. The other side of the family is Half Bloods which ties in the story later. No-Maj in this family are not part of the Salem Presavation Society but they are aware of magic and accept it. 

WitchGirl and the Ghost of Beacon Manor

Trixie Clarkson sat in the room of a non-descript class room with the teacher who in charge of taking a class to Beacon Manor just outside of town Waverly, Co. Trixie wearing a pleated maroon skirt and blue polo shirt with the school logo on it just like the other students there. Her brown reddish hair of rich mahogany as her adopted father called it. Her expressive brown eyes studies her class mates for a moment. Most of the students are eager to get out of class room and the mundane bore of the lesson that were taught. Some of the students just want to see a ghost or a witch ghost of Beacon Manor and Trixie found herself in that slot. Even at the young age of 6 years old she is different from her class mates. Trixie is medium built child and her hair is long pull back in a ponytail. 

Early days of public school earn her the moniker of Witch Girl and which Trixie embrace with heart and soul. Her parents helped in her in the acceptance of the nick name by stating being a Witch is something special. Her mother sown in her school uniform a wand pocket and her father gave wand of the chosen wood she picked out. Whenever you feel trouble just rub the wand. Sitting on the bus looking out with a class mate moaning about his misfortune sitting next to a witch rub the wand. It made her feel connected to something greater than herself. 

The bus drove up to the Beacon Manor and parked in the drive way. The historical society made the manor in to a museum on late Victorian homes. Rose Beacon was the last resident that lived in the manor and the tour guide showed her the portrait of her. She is dressed in Victorian clothes that predated before the death Prince Albert. Wearing purple colored clothes and book in hand with a quill not what the other students saw. Trixie takes a glimpse in their minds. They saw Rose Beacon holding a book in her hands with a fan in the other. The parlor is simple in the fashion of Victorians. Rose hair is black and with sparkling green eyes very manicured bone structure showing most of her European lineage. The story goes Rose was a witch and people avoided her because she is strange introspective soul who knew quite a bit of botany and tea. At the time she is beauty that oddly men did not feel comfortable around her. Trixie guessed it is vibe that Rose gave taking care of plants and being an expert in tea does not make you a witch automatically.  
“Interesting gift you have there.” Spoke a female voice “I do tend to forget I am Rose Beacon or rather I was.”

Trixie jump back and look at the portrait and realize her classmates are left for the next point of interest. “I am Trixie Clarkson.”

“Welcome to my home.” Spoke Rose in polite bow. “The historical society made my home to as part of the lesson of No-Majs it seems.”

“No-Majs?” ask Trixie not sure she like the term at all.

The ghost looks at the young girl who is a regular public school apologetically. “I died in the fire. It is not exactly true how I perished. My body was reduced to a pile of ash. I was hoping the Witches and Wizards show up and finish what I started.”

“The tour guide is not the perceptive person I had seen.” Spoke Trixie in a shrug. 

“You will find most people prefer not to see the unseen.” Spoke Rose in mild amusement “This is also applies to Witches and Wizards.” Gesture for Trixie to follow her. “Trixie, do not worry your classmates hardly know you are gone.”

Trixie follow her expression neutral for a moment. Her classmates would prefer her to be gone and they remain unaware at her presence at times. “They will not miss me at all.”

“I suspect that is true.” Smiled Rose

Rose led Trixie to private library that is obvious not on the tour. Trixie study the room and there are many books that are unlabeled and have what she call the magic glow on them. Some books devoid any glow of their own but over time the glow became attach to them.

“In life I was a crafter of spells.” Spoke Rose “You can sense which books have spells in them and which do not. I need to take this book Shriver Oddities in town can you do that.”

Trixie look at the book perplex and sense it is not really book. “It is a container is it not.”

Rose merely nodded at the girl. “Trixie, you must not open it.”

“Can other people open it?” ask Trixie looking at the book

“Only people who have enough magical abilities in them.” Spoke Rose 

“This is the reason you died?” ask Trixie

“Yes. The Gift of Seeing the Unseen is a rare one. “ spoke Rose softly. “it usually within in the Pure Blood families.”

“I was adopted.” Spoke Trixie 

Rose motion Trixie to a quartz sphere with fractures and rainbows in them. Trixie seen spheres like this at Shriver Oddities but none were like this one. The patterns emerge like a fox then a butterfly then shifts to people in the past. 

“What are you seeing Trixie is sphere of revealing.” Spoke Rose in slight smile. “Most of what Winston Shriver has are quartz that is not program of yet. This one reveals a piece of a puzzle at a time when the user is ready for it. My lover knew stones and their meanings better than most Wizards. The No-Mahs were also fascinated by them so we would sell them with no magic. This sphere is prime for magic right now. It is yours take it.”

“Why are you giving me this?” ask Trixie

“I sense in time you will need it.” Spoke Rose shrinking the book to size of a pocket so Trixie can hide it. “The tour is almost done.”

Trixie went to Shriver Oddities down town. It is a Saturday and her parents allow her to go where she wanted once her school work is done. Shriver Oddities is like a new age shop that caters to those interested in the craft or study of metaphysics. The store owner is Samuel Shriver the grandson of Winston Shriver the current items were wands, herbs, books on philosophy, and stones. Sam Shriver had odds and ends of items that hold a peculiar interest. He is in sixties and wearing jeans and button up shirt. Similar what Trixie is wearing right now with a t-shirt. Sam hair gray and balding and he always seem to know the customers coming in. 

“Hello….” Spoke Trixie as she went to the counter. Taking a gander of the wands in the case that her father will sell here for Shriver. “I am to deliver something here today.”

Sam paused at Trixie for a moment. “Your father mentioned nothing of that today.”

Trixie merely placed a book on the counter the same one Rose asked her to deliver it. Sam Shriver looked stunned at the book and immediately shifted his shop to something different. Trixie looked around for a moment the faint magic glow is now more steady. The hodge podge of an usual items are more abuandant the wands were also different. 

“How did you get this book?” spoke Sam Shriver

“Ms. Beacon gave it to me.” Answered Trixie

Samuel Shriver in truth did not expect that answer in all honesty he thought another of the community found and ask Trixie to delivered it. He remembesr Trixie father made his daughter a wood wand when she was eight years old. Although Gregory Clarkson adopted Trixie he did supply the best woods for wand making. It was due to the trace of magic in his Gregory Clarkson blood. Jean Clarkson is unable to have children so they adopted Trixie. 

“I would like to see your wand Trixie.” Spoke Sam Shriver trying to think of what the next step. 

Trixie place her wand on the counter. It is polished with the natural stain roughly 12 inches made completely out of Cedar. Sam Shriver expected it is solid with no magical core in it. The bond between the wand and Trixie is strong and when the young witch magic fully awakens and so to the wand. Sam Shriver have been giving out wands to young witches and wizards for Ollivander that are closer to West Coast by tying the two shops together. 

When Gregory Clarkson made the wand no one in the community thought that it will become magical. Like all Cedar wands it is strong warding and protecting spells. Ollivander once said some wands are rarer in use than others because the nature of the wielders can be more common than others. The bell rang as man and a boy enter before they reach the counter Trixie took her wand back. 

“It seems I forgot our appointment, Mr. Townsend.” Spoke Sam Shriver “This young, Trixie Clarkson, she is a client of mine.”

Mr. Townsend is wearing slacks and button shirt with glasses looks at Trixie in mild surprise and nods in a greeting. His son is about Trixie age with close crop hair and dark blue eyes and looks excited today. 

“I am Alex….” Spoke the wry built youth “I am getting my wand today. I guess your dad is going be here for that.”

“You are nervous, why?” ask Trixie looking at Alex for the first time. “It is just a wand.”

“Well when a wand choose you it is a partner.” Spoke Alex not understanding Trixie confusion

Shriver at this point unclear what to do Trixie is definitely a witch but she had her wand long before the coming of age for a wizard. Alex is nervous but also excited that he is going get his first wand. 

“What wood calls to you?” ask Trixie gently. 

“A wood that calls to me?” ask Alex “Each wood has meaning,”

“It does but I would suggest ignore the meanings.” Spoke Trixie in a faint smile. “The wood will pull you to it as my dad says. People ascribe meanings to the wood but there is hidden meaning to the person he or she knows. “

“Your dad must be powerful wizard.” Spoke Alex in awe for the first time.

“No he is just man who makes wands and knows his woods.” Answered Trixie in a smile at Alex a bit mysterious. “No-Maj.”

Alex nodded and understood he walk over to several wands lying about in cases. Stop at one of the wands pick it up and marvel how it feels in his hands. Sleek elegant wand not as fancy as some but it feels right. “What is this wand wood?” 

“It is Larch with bit of Dragon Heartstring.” Spoke Shriver in a polite smile. 

“Interesting choice my son.” Spoke Mr. Townsend in a faint smile. “I am James Townsend a minister of Magic in the Colorado state. Thank you for helping my son.”


End file.
